


Чудовище

by Aishania



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishania/pseuds/Aishania
Summary: Его называли чудовищем, и он спрятался в темноте. Он добровольно выбрал затворничество, чтобы не показываться людям на глаза.Но теперь он готов выйти из своей пещеры.Он готов это сделать ради него.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Kudos: 7





	Чудовище

Сегодня был межшкольный товарищеский матч Суны и Конохи. Гаара не хотел идти, так как не любил места с большим скоплением людей. Потных и громких людей. 

Но Канкуро, его брат, играл за нападающего, и был бы очень разочарован, если его младший братишка не пришел поддержать. Темари тоже подвести не хотелось - она была президентом студсовета Суны, поэтому ему тоже полагалось придти и поддержать команду, хотя бы молча и сидя на удаленке. Просто для галочки. Иначе старшей сестре могли сделать выговор, что ее семья не проявляет "активность" в школьных мероприятих. 

Так он и сидел на самом удаленном месте, подальше от шумной толпы. Правда даже отсюда он видел, как Канкуро вылавливал взглядом то сестру, то его. Гаара улыбался самым уголком губ, поднимая руку и робко махая брату в ответ, надеясь, что этого хватит. 

Внимание Гаары снова обратилось на игру лишь тогда, когда Суна стала резко уступать Конохе. Младший Собаку но сначала не понял, что случилось, но потом увидел очень быстрого как молния парня. Он бежал, прыгал и уворачивался от всех с бешенной скоростью, забивая уже второе очко подряд. 

Первый раунд выиграла по итогу Коноха со счетом 3:1. Обьявили перерыв. Болельщики Суны были разочарованы таким счетом, но все равно продолжали скандировать кричалки своей команде. Гаару же это не особо волновало. Намного больше его заинтересовал главный нападающий, замененный в середине раунда. Даже отсюда младший Собаку но видел, что он был высоким и крепким. А еще у него была странная прическа под горшок и круглые, невыразительные глаза с нижними ресницами. И брови. Очень густые брови. 

\- Если продуем, будет плохо. 

Гаара обернулся, увидев нахмуренную старшую сестру. 

\- Канкуро только-только занял место капитана. Прошлый в том году выпустился. Если проиграет, то в первую очередь будут спрашивать с него, - поморщилась Темари, обдумывая уже заранее все варианты развития событий. 

\- С тебя тоже, - негромко сказал Гаара, тоже задумавшись. 

\- И с меня тоже, - согласилась Темари. 

Будучи детьми самого директора школы, Канкуро и Темари были всегда на виду. Канкуро до этого участвовал во всех спортивных мероприятиях, а Темари уже на первом году старшей школы стала президентом студсовета, разработав собственную программу по улучшению жизни учащихся. Их ставили в пример всем, и бранили в случае чего больше всех. Будучи только первогодкой, за Гаарой уже следили вся школа, обсуждая каждый его шаг и сравнивая с успешными братом и сестрой. Гаара только хотел, чтобы от него отстали и стали больше следить за собой. 

\- Кто этот "третий"? - спросил Гаара, меняя тему разговора. 

\- Как я узнала, это второгодка, Рок Ли, сын их нового тренера, Майто Гая. Они очень похожи, если ты не заметил, - хмыкнула Темари, указывая на мужчину лет тридцать в форме тренера. Третий номер был его полной копией, отличаясь разве что разрезом глаз и ростом. 

\- У них разные фамилии, - заметил младший Собаку но. 

\- Я тоже удивилась, но, может, от матери досталась. Мои связи тоже не безграничны, - пожала плечами Темари. - Ладно, мне нужно идти и проконтролировать команду поддержки. Если почувствуешь себя плохо, то скажи мне, и я вызову такси. Идет? 

Гаара кивнул, провожая взглядом уходящую сестру. 

Следующий раунд был намного интереснее. Рок Ли теперь был на поле постоянно, удивляя всех своей физической подготовкой. Забив мяч, он кричал что-то про "силу юности", попутно делая либо колесо, либо сальто. Гаара улыбнулся, удивляясь тому, насколько энергичен был этот Рок Ли. 

Забавный. 

К сожалению, Суна не смогла обыграть Коноху. И, видя злобные вгляды в сторону Канкуро, Гаара недовольно поджал губы. Будто только капитан виноват в их неудаче. Лучше бы посмотрели на вратаря, не умеющего ловить мячи. Хорошо, что это был только товарищеский матч, а не отборочные в национальные. Иначе бы только взглядами его старший брат не отделался. 

Задержав ненадолго взгляд на третьем, Гаара заметил, что Рок Ли смотрит в его сторону. И, подняв большой палец вверх, подмигнул ему. Собаку но почувствовал, как краснеют его уши, став такого же цвета как его волосы. Отвернувшись, он быстренько спустился по лестнице, надеясь, что ему показалось. 

Идя к выходу со школьно поля Конохи, Гаара отправил сообщение Темари, что будет ждать их у остановки. Но в следующую секунду первогодку оттянули за шиворот, и телефон выпал из рук прямо на асфальт. 

\- Ты же Собаку но? 

Названный не ответил, но поморщился, почувствовав сжатие пальцев на запястиях. В следующую секунду его прижали к кирпичной стенке школы, и, повернув голову в сторону, он узнал его. 

Это был его одноклассник, имени которого он не удосужился запомнить. Но это было не важно для Гаары. Его репутации главного хулигана школы было достаточно для него. 

\- Гони деньги, иначе тебе не поздоровится! 

\- У меня нет денег, - глухо сказал Собаку но, поморщившись от боли в руках. 

\- Не ври, ублюдок! - процедил хулиган. - Ты сын директора, а вся твоя семейка имеет самую большую сеть аптек по всей Японии. Неужели у тебя не заваляется пары тысяч йен в кошельке? Или зажал для своего одноклассника? 

\- Отпусти меня. 

\- Не указывай мне... 

\- Я сказал, отпусти меня! 

В следующую секунду Гаара вырвался из рук хулигана, и оттолкнул того со всей силы. В глазах Собаку но горела первобытная звериная ярость. Казалось, что тот готов был взорваться от гнева. 

Хулиган, неожидавший такого поворота событий, что-то заблеял, но Гаара не слышал. Наверное, он бы напал на неудавшегося вымогателя, если бы тот не сбежал в кусты. 

Понемного пульс в ушах стал утихать, а сам парень начал оседать на холодный асфальт. Он чувствовал подступающие слезы, но не мог с ними ничего поделать. Опять он стал монстром! Он снова не смог сдержаться! Агрессия, неконтролируемая агрессия снова вышла наружу. Теперь его снова запрут дома, не давая и шагу ступить без присмотра! Нет, нет, пожалуйста... 

\- Эй, ты в порядке? 

Тот самый голос. Знакомый, но не очень. Где он его слышал? Или ему кажется... 

\- Я Рок Ли, мне нужно кого-то позвать? 

Гаара замер. Тот самый нападающий? Тот, из-за которого он сегодня даже улыбнулся? Вытерев слезы ладонью, Гаара поднял взгляд на высокого парня. 

\- Нет, - надломленно прошептал одними губами Гаара, - это будет лишним. 

\- Ну, эм, - запнулся густобровик, не зная, что ему сказать, - я могу чем-то помочь? 

Немного подумав, Гаара ответил:

\- Можешь остаться здесь, - его все еще трясло, и оставаться в одиночестве он совсем не хотел. Это напоминало ему дни, когда его запирали в комнате и не давали выйти, пока вспышка агрессии не сойдут на нет. - Мои сестра и брат скоро придут. 

Рок Ли кивнул, садясь на бордюр рядом с ним, но на некотором расстоянии. 

\- Здесь же что-то случилось, верно? Я видел издалека парня... 

\- Замолчи. 

Голос Собаку но снова стал на секунду жестким, переходчщим на рык. Судорожно вздохнув, он начал считать до десяти, как и учил его психолог. 

\- Он хотел денег. У меня их не было. Он разозлился и вывел меня из... Из себя. У меня проблемы с контролем гнева, и он нарвался, - краткими, емкими фразами объяснил Гаара своему невольному слушателю. - Мне стыдно, что я не сдержался. 

\- Стыдно должно быть ему! - нахмурился Рок. - Юность дана для того, чтобы делать что-то хорошие и помогать другим! И такие негодяи вообще должны за решеткой сидеть. 

\- Я тоже должен. 

\- Что? - парень резко повернулся к Собаку но. - Почему? Ты не сделал ничего плохого! 

\- За решеткой, там, где белые мягкие стены, - будто не слыша, продолжил Гаара, - и есть мое место. Там, где я никому не смогу навредить. Если бы он не убежал, то я бы сломал ему руку или разодрал лицо. А может все вместе.

\- Я не думаю, что это случилось бы, - покачал головой Ли, чем привлек его внимание. 

\- Ты не знаешь меня, как ты можешь такое говорить, - горько усмехнулся Гаара. 

\- Ты не хочешь никому навредить, а значит, и не сделаешь этого. 

\- Я бы хотел твою уверенность, Рок Ли, - опустив взгляд, пробормотал Гаара. Тот икнул. Наверное, он не ожидал, что его имя знают. 

Для него это были пустые слова утешения, которые ему говорили все: врачи, отец, Темари, Канкуро... Но в глубине их глаз он всегда видел этот животный страх. Страх, что они не успеют убежать, и он на них нападет... Гаара на секнду замер. Повернувшись к Ли, он взглянул ему прямо в глаза. 

Круглые, невыразительные, с четко выраженными нижними ресницами. Зрачок сливался с радужкой своей чернотой. Но в них не было страха. Все, кто видели его вспышки гнева, боялись. Хоть он и любил Темари и Канкуро, и они его тоже, но и они бывало отдергивали от него руку. Они старались быть к нему ближе, но опасались за свои жизни. Гаара их не осуждал. Он сам опасался себя. 

\- Ты не боишься меня, - прищурил берюзовые глаза Гаара. - Глупый, или просто не понимаешь? 

\- Мне все равно! И я не хочу и не буду тебя боятся, - пылко ответил Ли. - Я - Рок Ли! И я ничего не боюсь! 

Гаара засмеялся. Тихо, еле слышно. 

\- Ты странный, Ли-кун, - покачал головой Гаара. 

\- Возможно, так и есть, - легкомысленно пожал плечами тот. - Кстати, а как твое, ну, имя? 

\- Собаку но Гаара. Прошу прощения, что сразу не представился, - Гаара готов был себя стукнуть за невоспитанность. 

\- Собаку но? - протянул Ли. - А твой брат случайно не Канкуро-кун? 

\- Да, он, - кивнул красноволосый, - еще Темари, но ты, наверное, ее не знаешь. Она президент нашего студсовета и третьегодка. 

\- А ты на первом? Раз Канкуро мой ровесник, то... 

\- Да, на первом, - подтвердил Гаара. 

\- Я, наверное, должен принести извинения, - неожиданно сказал Ли, и Собаку но нахмурился, не понимая, за что второгодка должен был извиниться. 

\- Я заметил тебя на трибуне и хотел познакомиться. Но ты неожиданно убежал, и я последовал за тобой. Наверное, мне не стоило этого делать. Это выглядело некрасиво и странно... 

\- Я не очень силен в том, что странно, а что нет, - признался Гаара. - Мне трудно понять, что в обществе считается нормой в общении. 

\- Ну, вроде преследование считается странным... 

\- Ты это делал ненарочно. Но если тебе будет лучше, то я принимаю извинения, - сказал Гаара, неуверенно улыбнувшись. 

Лицо Ли, до этого омраченное сомнениями, посветлело. 

\- Ой! - воскликнул он. - Тогда, получается, у тебя нет друзей? Прости за прямоту, если я тебя обидел! 

\- На правду не обижаются, - усмехнулся Гаара, подтверждая догадку футболиста. 

\- Тогда...я хочу стать твоим другом! - и протянул руку. 

Гаара изумленно посмотрел на ладонь, в два раза больше его собственной. Впервые кто-то решил, что он достоин дружбы. Злые голоса в голове шептали, что он не может принять такой дар. Что это глупая ошибка, и Ли ошибается в нем. Но Гаара решил, что не должен слушать своего внутреннего демона. Что-то заставляло его верить этому несуразному парню с густыми бровями, и он захотел быть ближе к нему. 

Гаара пожал руку. 

\- Во славу Юности, мы теперь друзья, Гаара-кун! - воскликнул Ли, поднимая большой палец вверх. 

Гаара смущенно улыбнулся такому энтузиазму. Он никогда еще так много не улыбался. 

\- Ой! Это же твой телефон? - подняв с асфальта смартфон и протянув его Гааре, сказал Рок. 

Первогодка кивнул, принимая телефон. Включив его, Гаара выдохнул. Каким-то чудом он работал, хотя экран на ощупь был весь в царапинах. 

\- О, - выдохнул Ли, - давай обменяемся телефонами! 

\- Обменяться...телефонами? - удивился Гаара. 

\- Да! Все друзья обмениваются телефонами, чтобы поддерживать связь! 

Ли выглядел очень убедительно. Через минуту в его списке контактов красовалось лаконичное "Рок Ли".

\- Теперь мы можем переписываться в LINE, - заключил Ли, улыбаясьво все тридцать два. 

\- Гаара! 

Повернувшись, вышеупомянутый увидел приближающихся к нему Темари и Канкуро. Брат уже переоделся в обычную черную толстовку и штаны с кроссовками заместо футбольной формы. 

\- Прости, тренер нас отчитал по полной, поэтому нас так долго не отпускали! И еще этот Химоваки начал выступать, пришлось его приструнить... А ты что здесь делаешь?! - заметив нападующего Конохи, капитан Суны быстро прервал поток извинений. 

\- Ой, простите, я, наверное, должен... 

\- Мы друзья. 

Канкуро, до этого желавший намылить шею Року, словно мешком стукнули. У его брата появился друг? Вот это вот недоразумение?! 

\- Очень рада познакомиться, Ли-кун, - мило улыбнулась Темари, отодвинув задыхающегося от возмущения братца. - Надеюсь, ничего не случилось, пока нас не было? 

Гаара напрягся. Если Темари узнает, она расскажет отцу, а потом врачам, и его... 

\- Нет, ничего. Просто обменялись телефонами, пока ждали вас. 

Гаара пораженно выдохнул, силой заставляя себя не вытаращиться во все глаза на Ли. Второгодка не выглядел тем, кто может врать. Наверное, он даже ненавидел лгунов, считая, что те проживают свою юность недостойно. 

Неужели ради друга он готов даже пойти на такой шаг? 

\- Ох, рада слышать, что все в порядке, - Темари выглядела расслабленно: ее плечи опустились, а в глазах появилась улыбка. Она поверила. Гаара бы тоже поверил такому человеку, как Ли. 

\- Прости, Ли-кун, но нам пора возвращаться домой. Сам понимаешь, уже поздно, - развела руками Темари.

\- Да, я все понимаю. До свидания, Темари-сан, Канкуро-кун - кивнул Ли девушке и парню. 

\- Ага, покеда. И это, поздравляю с победой. Ты действительно хороший противник, - почесал затылок Канкуро, неловко улыбнувшись. 

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Ли, и повернулся к своему новоявленному другу. 

\- Пока, Гаара-кун.

\- Пока, Ли-кун. 

Всю дорогу домой Гаара не мог перестать улыбаться.


End file.
